


I of The Storm

by iamnotmagnificent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotmagnificent/pseuds/iamnotmagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura Hollis finds herself single and heartbroken and her irritating lady-killer roommate is picking up women every night, Laura finds herself desperate and willing to learn from the best, even if it is from someone who she considers to be her least favourite person</p>
            </blockquote>





	I of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title comes from "Never Be Like You" by Flume, Kai.
> 
> Laura and Carmilla discover that they share a mutual friend. Danny's finds herself in an awkward situation.

It was a frosty Sunday morning in picturesque Styria. A thin layer of fresh snow coated the cobbled pavement protruding from an oddly calm block of student flats, and frost seemed to extend its skeletal fingers around the necks of any misguided student who dared leave the safety of their beds - and not many did. Laura Hollis, who appeared to be cloaked in the full winter attire necessary to survive Styria, was exiting the local coffeehouse, hot cocoa pressed in one palm and a large americano with one extra expresso shot on the other when she happened to glance up to a familiar flatjust two floors above her head.

  
Danny had left her bedroom curtains open, which was unusual for her, it was usually Laura who forgot, only to be awoken disturbingly early by a blinding light streaming through the naked panels. Even from here, she could see Danny wandering around her room, dressed in nothing but skimpy underwear, and her cheeks, already rosy from being nibbled on by the cold, grew redder.

  
Furrowing her eyebrows, Laura tried to pull her scarf over her jaw with her teeth but only succeeded in dripping steaming hot cocoa over new coat. Despite this being a massively thick coat, the severe lack of clothes beneath provided her little protection Laura could feel the familiar burn on her skin.

  
"Jesus," she muttered crossly, attempting to shake the coffee from her coat but simply spilling more on herself. Giving up promptly with simply a roll of her eyes, she trudged grumpily through the courtyard to find the entrance to Danny's building.

  
Silas University was an old one; a university with vast amounts of history and an even greater amount of bizarre traditions that puzzled Laura to no end, particularly after she had deduced that the unusualness was not a result of a small-town Canadian girl stumbling through unfamiliar Austrian culture, but of the fact that Silas University was, simply put, fucking weird. However, the architecture was gorgeous, from the ancient looking library to this small, respectable courtyard. These beautiful landmarks dotted across the place made the imposition of the new student housing structures, quickly built to make room for and increasing overflow of students, look uglier. The cheap and the modern in battle with the old and the lavish.

  
Almost slipping on icy patches more than once, Laura finally approached the entrance to the Summer Society's block of apartments. Shelving a coffee on the crook of her elbow, she rummaged through her purse for her student card, which would allow herd access to the building.

  
"No," sighed Laura, "you've got to be kidding me."

  
Bypassing the brief and admittedly impulsive idea to lob her coffees across the yard and try to break her way in, Laura collapsed on a frosty, and quite frankly somewhat damp, memorial bench and sipped her cocoa moodily. Option one was to return to her dorm room, get back into bed and watch some Doctor Who, and call this morning a failure of epic proportions in relation to her love life. Option two was to wait here, on this stupid wet bench, until someone was leaving or trying to get into the building.

  
It wasn't long until she saw a slim, dark-haired girl approach the entrance and press her student card to the door. "Wait! Hold the door!" Laura shouted, lolloping back over the building entrance. Luckily the girl had heard and was holding it open with a gloved hand. As she drew closer, Laura recognised who had been so kind to her and groaned internally as she halted.

  
"Cupcake! Early morning booty call?"

  
"Something like that," grumbled Laura, moving into the building and opening the elevator that seemed to be sitting on the ground floor, unused. "Why are you here?"

  
"One early morning booty call," Carmilla repeated, following her into the elevator and pressing the second floor for the both of them. "There's this really kinky girl I've been talking to on tindr for the past hour. Wants to be dominated and I thought I'd comply."

  
"That's lovely," Laura grimaced at the pleased expression on Carmilla's face. "Truly. Very pleasant.

  
Carmilla did an over-exaggerated double take but looked somewhat genuinely taken aback. "You're uncharacteristically un-chipper," she observed, "who pissed in your coffee?" She stretched out pressing her palm against the elevator door as it opened.

  
"Your mom," muttered Laura childishly, pushing past Carmilla's arm which was blockading her in the elevator.

  
"She does that to you too?" Carmilla called after her and Laura could practically hear that frustrating half-smirk in her voice. In what seemed like a second, Carmilla had caught up with her and had looped her arm in Laura's.

  
"Don't ignore me cutie, I think this means we're blood brothers," Carmilla paused for a moment. "Or piss sisters, maybe? Either way, we should probably make out, just to be safe."

  
Laura snatched her arm from Carmilla, annoyed. "You're disgusting," she snapped. "How do you manage to pick up so many girls?"

  
"Ridiculously good looks and a reputation of giving amazing head?" Carmilla deadpanned.

  
"That was rhetorical, dummy."

  
"And I answered anyway, dummy."

  
The pair came to a halt outside Danny's door. After a pointed silence, Laura snapped "this is my stop, you can fuck off now."

  
"Aggressive," noted Carmilla coolly. "Well this is my stop too. Summersoc69 says she wants me to fuck her until she can't walk and I couldn't possibly refuse such an eloquent request."

  
"Ug, you're fucking Danny's roommate?" Laura was aghast. Camilla was a terrible roommate and an even worse person, having her invade yet another aspect of her life was irritating to say the least.

  
"Sure," Carmilla shrugged, "I mean, I can only assume, unfortunately I didn't have the hindsight to ask for the name of summersoc69's roommate."

  
"Or her name, clearly," muttered Laura.

  
"Chill out, judgey."

  
Silence encompassed a couple more seconds and Laura cleared her throat awkwardly. "Are you going to knock or not?"

  
"Oh right, god forbid you have to knock yourself," Carmilla rolled her eyes, "here goes, princess "

  
After raising her fist and knocking a little too loudly on the door for this time of morning, it took a matter of seconds for the door to swing open. Laura felt her something twist uncomfortably in her gut and her knees grew weak. Danny's had appeared in nought but a tiny pair of undies and was eyeing Carmilla up hungrily. It took an uncomfortable amount of time for her to notice that Laura was even there, but when she did, she simply gawped, seemingly at a loss for words.

  
Carmilla, blissfully unaware of what was happening in front of her said loudly, "summersoc69? I'm here to fuck you until -"

  
"Shut up," hissed Danny's furiously before turning back too Laura. "Laura I am so sorry, let me!e explain - I've just been so stressed with TAing and uni and summer society and work all pushed together, made a really stupid decision, and I was going to tell her to leave as soon as she got here and-"

  
"Oh fuck," Carmilla gasped, catching on. "This is awkward."

  
"Shut up Camilla," Danny's and Laura snarled simultaneously. Carmilla held her hands up defensively and immediately started making her way back to the elevator.

  
"Laura," Danny pleaded but Laura just stopped her by raising her hand. She opened her mouth but nothing but half-strangled noises would come out, after gaping like a goldfish and making strange introductory noises for a good few minutes, Laura turned on her heel and made to walk away.

  
"Laura!" Danny, shouting this time.

  
Almost as if reduced to base mechanical actions over which she had no conscious control, Laura turned around and just looked at Danmy through humiliatingly glassy eyes. It took one second for a wave of animalistic, almost violent rage to wash over her and, with all the force in her right arm, she threw Danny's Americano with one extra shot of espresso at her, followed shortly by her own cup of hot cocoa.

  
"What the fuck-" Danny squealed, hopping on the balls of her feet to avoid the attack of the caffeinated beverages, but by the time she looked up, Laura was already closing the doors to the elevator.

  
Inside, she faced the mirror, eyes scrutinising her flushed face and finally meeting herself at her eyes. "Don't cry," she murmured to herself. "Don't cry. Don't cry."

  
She cried anyway.


End file.
